De su Propiedad
by Adilay Vaniteux
Summary: Videl, piénsalo, Gohan es… cielos, él es de otro mundo. Es alto, atlético, inteligente, amable. Cordial y tierno. Parece un príncipe de Disney. Es el tipo de muchacho que cualquiera quisiera corromper. ―Lástima para ese "cualquiera" porque Videl le rompería la cara si lo intentaba. [¡TERCER LUGAR! del concurso: "Cuéntame una historia" de la página de Facebook "FFDGYVEE"].


_[One-Shot]_

 **De su Propiedad**

—Gohan S. S. Videl—

 _Videl, piénsalo, Gohan es… cielos, él es de otro mundo. Es alto, atlético, inteligente, amable. Cordial y tierno. Parece un príncipe de Disney. Es el tipo de muchacho que cualquiera quisiera corromper. ―Lástima para ese "cualquiera" porque Videl le rompería la cara si lo intentaba._

 **D** isclaimer:

 **Dragon Ball © Akira Toriyama.**

 _De su Propiedad_ © Adilay Fanficker.

 **A** dvertencias: Un poco de OOC en los personajes.

 **A** claración: Esto es posterior a la batalla contra Majin Bū.

 **N** otas de autora:

Me he dado cuenta de que en los últimos meses he abusado de los Fanfics lemon y la verdad es que no quería seguir así. Eehh, ya sé, el título y el resumen son bastante subiditos de todo pero créanme, no es necesario el lemon. 7w7

Este Fan-fic participa en el concurso " **Cuéntame una historia** " de la página de Facebook " **Fanfics de Gohan y Videl en español** ".

No sé si el fic vaya a ser bueno pero espero les guste. He procurado que no sea un asco.

* * *

 **•**

* * *

—Muy bien, alumnos. ¡¿Todos están listos?!

Varios jóvenes de la preparatoria Orange Star High School ovacionaron con entusiasmo.

—¡Suban al autobús y quien no esté sentado en su número de asiento correspondiente, se quedará aquí! —Amenazó el profesor en turno con una tabla de madera en manos. Lentes gruesos y ropa ligera, sandalias, una playera blanca y una bermuda verde pasto con enormes y chillonas flores hawaianas anaranjadas.

Videl suspiró.

—Vamos —animó Erasa tomando su hombro—, será divertido.

Para la chica rubia era fácil decir que unas vacaciones con todo pagado en la playa sería divertido; con ese vestido delgado color verde pálido, ese suéter ligero blanco y sus sandalias cafés que se adherían perfectamente a sus finos pies de princesa, ¿cómo diablos no iba a ser algo bueno un viaje como este si tenía a básicamente todos los compañeros de la clase a sus pies y a su disposición con tan sólo chasquear los malditos dedos? Cargando sus maletas cual sirvientes, regalándole botellas de agua para que la joven y hermosa rubita no muriese de deshidratación y preguntándole insistentemente si estaría disponible para dar una vuelta por el hotel y sus alrededores cuando llegasen a su destino.

Porque sí, cuando Orange Star High School hacía un evento, lo hacía en grande. Y más si se tenía al gran Mr. Satan como colaborador debido a que su hija iba al hotel que pertenecía precisamente a ese majestuoso hombre adinerado y fuerte.

Videl casi quiso arrancarle el cabello a su padre de raíz cuando éste insistió amablemente en que su clase pasase las vacaciones ahí.

¿Por qué?

Bueno, primero por ganar el Premio Estatal al mejor promedio de entre todas las escuelas de Ciudad Satan. El extraordinario desempeño del _alumno nuevo_ les había dado precisamente ese honor cuando se realizó el típico examen inútil que a la vez servía como una tortura mental a la que la mayoría del cuerpo estudiantil temía, pues a su vez, el resultado de este era considerado por las mejores universidades del país y fuera de él.

No era la gran cosa para Videl, pero sí para muchos otros.

Y adivinen quién fue la _Gracia Salvadora_ de Orange Star. Son Gohan, el alumno cuyo perfecto promedio de 100 ayudó a la escuela a posicionarse como la ganadora. Ni más ni menos que ese _bicho raro_ perteneciente al dichoso grupo de los estudiantes que no temían en lo más mínimo a los exámenes dado a que su IQ iba más allá de los límites humanos.

Videl no creyó que ella sacaría 99 de 100, no estudió lo suficiente, pero lo que más le sorprendió fue enterarse de que Erasa había tenido su mismo promedio.

Jamás se había odiado y envidiado tanto a los nerds del instituto hasta que se propagó la noticia del viaje por ganar ese premio inservible con forma de una hexagonal placa dorada de 30x50cm que estaba entremedio de los gloriosos trofeos deportivos de basquetbol y béisbol, sólo acumulando polvo y siendo atesorado por el Director y odiado por el conserje.

Videl no estaba en lo absoluto complacida de que su padre la haya persuadido de asistir a esas tediosas vacaciones en vez de incitarla a seguir entrenando (como antes). Mr. Satan pensaba que, aunque el resto de la gente no recordase nada relacionado con Bū y los desastres que produjo su llegada a la Tierra, ella necesitaba un _descanso_.

¿Acaso dormir durante todo un día en su cama y levantarse sólo para atender sus necesidades básicas y regresar a la comodidad de sus sábanas no podría ser considerado un descanso como tal?

Además, ella estaba más que impaciente porque no era la voz de Erasa la que esperaba oír durante todo el trayecto. Molestándose poco a poco y mirando exhaustivamente por todos lados, Videl estaba a un centímetro de perder la compostura. A pesar de haber dominado el _presentimiento del Ki_ , Videl aún usaba sus ojos para ubicar a la gente.

Aunque si Videl lo pensaba bien, Gohan por su naturaleza híbrida (saiyajin/humana) no estaba segura sobre si podía clasificarlo sencillamente como _gente_. Él era… especial, para el mundo y para ella personalmente.

Pero si no llegaba a tiempo como el joven guerrero lo prometió, Videl juraba que iba a convertir a ese humilde y especial jovencito en una especial tortilla de huevo por los golpes que daría a su cabeza.

«Prometió que vendría» se dijo Videl de brazos cruzados con Erasa a su lado, hablando y hablando de sus planes.

Videl no quería ser maleducada y sin embargo no le interesaba nada de lo que salía de la boca de su amiga. Y así cómo así, Videl dejó que su hernia creciese exponencialmente sin dejar de ver a su alrededor, ya fuese adentro del autobús. O afuera de él. Ni aun sintiendo la tropical brisa su enfado disminuyó.

Pobre Gohan, iba a morir en serio a manos de una chica molesta.

«Dijo que vendría aún si su madre no le daba permiso de venir» gruñó cual perro huaño mientras todos los alumnos bajaban del autobús. «¡Tiene que venir!» Su ceja adquirió un tic nervioso, sintiendo que el enfado se acumulaba mientras dejaba que empleados del hotel se llevasen sus maletas a la alcoba que (gracias a su padre) la esperaría sola a diferencia del resto de los alumnos, quienes compartían habitaciones. Dos personas por espacio.

El profesor de las gafas hizo un gesto de desánimo.

—Es una pena que Son no pudiese venir —meditó golpeándose el labio con el lápiz luego de repasar la lista de los alumnos. Dejándolos libres para explorar.

Una vez dadas las llaves a sus alcobas y poner las reglas en claro por última vez, todos los listillos de la preparatoria salieron disparados a sus cuartos para cambiarse. Ponerse sus trajes de baño para luego ir a las albercas o la playa, o usar algo más apropiado para otras actividades como usar la tirolesa o conducir las cuatrimotos por la zona disponible para esa atracción.

Videl sólo fue a refunfuñar un poco a su alcoba luego de dejar que Erasa y Sharpner partiesen con sus respectivas conquistas a tomar el almuerzo.

Porque sí, como Erasa, Sharpner también era una cajita de sorpresas mágica que había tenido la descomunal suerte de responder preguntas respecto a lo único que estudió durante toda su vida escolar. Vaya si alardeó de eso por horas y horas y horas de camino aburrido hasta el hotel.

—¿Segura que no tienes hambre? —Le preguntó la rubia, preocupada.

—Estoy cansada, iré a dormir y después les alcanzo —entonces se marchó al elevador sin intenciones de cumplir eso.

En su dedo índice, Videl hizo girar las llaves de la alcoba predilecta cada vez que salía con su padre de vacaciones. Las puertas se abrieron al par en el último piso.

«Ese idiota» pensó irritada, «acepté venir aquí porque me dijo que vendría también».

No quería admitirlo en voz alta, pero se había acostumbrado a Gohan. A sus charlas bajo la sombra de un árbol, a que él le narrase historias de su niñez y de lo asombroso y aterrador que fue cuando el señor Piccolo lo dejó solo en la nada por varios días para que él estando solo aprendiese a valerse por sí mismo; su inteligencia y sus instintos. De sus sonrisas nerviosas y sus sonrojos pronunciados cuando Videl le hacía una pregunta incómoda que él no respondía al momento sino después de varias amenazas e insistencias.

Con él, ella no tenía que aparentar fortaleza ni debilidad; no era necesario que Videl le dijese cuando parar sus entrenamientos ni sus charlas. Como si Gohan fuese capaz de leerle la mente, él mismo simplemente sonreía y decía _"es suficiente por hoy"_ y la acompañaba a casa no sin antes cenar algo preparado por Chi-Chi, a quien por cierto, Videl había aprendido a comprender y querer como una segunda madre.

 _»Oh, vamos. Puedes llamarme "madre"_. ―El sonrojo de Videl ante esas palabras fue épico pues cuando Gohan las encontró en la cocina lavando los trastes luego de ayudar a Goten con sus deberes escolares de preescolar y le miró la cara, se preocupó por pensar que quizás Videl estaba así por fiebre.

Esa noche Videl regresó a casa sola.

Ahora sin dejar su ceño fruncido, Videl caminó lento por el pasillo adornado con una alfombra roja y pasó de lado por muchas puertas cuyos cuartos eran VIP: para la realeza. O para quienes tuviesen la suficiente plata suficiente para pagar por lo menos una noche ahí sin sentir que les sangraban los codos. Obviamente el cuarto para Mr. Satan estaba disponible sólo para él y era la mejor.

La de Videl tampoco estaba mal.

Ella abrió la puerta pintada de dorado y entró viendo de principio un hermoso balcón. Las ventanas ondeaban con el viento fresco, las puertas de vidrio estaban abiertas de lado a lado, sin embargo el exótico aroma a mar no calmó la molestia de la señorita.

 _»¿Crees que tu madre no te permita venir al viaje? ¿Por qué?_ —Recordó haberle preguntado al joven Son, ambos apenas habían recibido la noticia de las vacaciones pagadas en el lujoso hotel.

Cualquiera se habría sentido emocionado por ser el principal responsable de darles a sus compañeros y a sí mismo un premio como ese, pero Gohan no pareció feliz de haber sido invitado lo que ocasionó que Videl no lo dejase en paz hasta que logró sacarle la verdad.

 _»Desde que mi padre regresó a casa, ella no ha dejado de hacer picnics. Siempre invita a alguien nuevo y siendo franco… no creo poder desobedecerla si dice que no._

Eso no tuvo sentido para Videl. El asunto de Majin Bū había acabado hace ya varios meses, de hecho el gordinflón rosado se encontraba la mayor parte del tiempo durmiendo plácidamente en la alcoba que Mr. Satan había designado para él en la mansión.

¡Incluso ya habían usado las afamadas Esferas del Dragón para borrar todos los recuerdos de la gente respecto al ser (antes) maligno y todo lo que esto acarreó consigo! Y de paso también la identidad de Gohan como el _Gran Saiyaman_ y el _Guerrero de Cabello Dorado_.

¿Ahora resulta que Gohan quería que Videl se creyese el cuentito de que era su madre quien no lo dejaría asistir?

 _»Eres un asco mintiendo_ —le espetó a la cara, luego sonrió de forma malvada— _, pero está bien. Si tú no vas al viaje supongo que no tendrás problemas en que yo vaya a tu casa y le ayude a tu mamá a cocinar, ¿o sí?_

En ese momento la cara de Gohan se descompuso y empezó a tartamudear tonterías.

 _»¡N-no e-es necesario! ¡M-mi madre…! ¡Ella no…!_ —Por un segundo Videl pensó que Gohan había olvidado como hablar japonés.

 _»¡Entonces escoge! ¡Irás al viaje o yo voy a tu casa!_ —Quiso llamarlo "mentiroso" pero se contuvo.

Lo amenazó con su mirada, él sabía que ella no alzaba un aviso así a la ligera por lo que al final el joven híbrido terminó cediendo.

 _»Tú ganas, iré a ese viaje_ —susurró resignado. Como siempre cada vez que Videl se esmeraba en hacerlo cumplir alguna promesa.

 _»Júramelo._

 _»¿Cómo?_

 _»Jura que iras._

 _»Pe-pero si ya te dije que…_

 _»Tú nunca rompes un juramento y sólo me aseguro de que no tratarás de timarme de ningún modo. Júralo._ —Arrogante, ella puso las manos sobre su cintura mirándolo inquisitivamente.

 _»Lo juro_ —musitó él bajando la vista al piso.

En definitiva ella creyó que lo había logrado sin embargo erró al pensar que Gohan sucumbiría a su chantaje así sin más. Debió haber supuesto que mentiría si no había dado más excusas baratas o algo parecido.

Se acostó en la cama de la alcoba que más bien parecía un Penthouse por lo grande que era.

Admiró la lámpara del techo, recordando cómo respirar profundo.

«Pero nos veremos de nuevo» prometió pensando en ir volando hasta la Montaña Paoz y llevarlo de la oreja hasta el hotel.

Meditando en lo mucho que le gustaría hacer sufrir a Gohan por su falta de palabra, Videl terminó durmiéndose en la suavidad y frescura de las sábanas blancas con armonioso viento acariciando su rostro.

No soñó en absolutamente nada, su mente descansó luego de una semana entera combatiendo el crimen. Mr. Satan le había prohibido responder a cualquier emergencia policiaca mientras estuviese en el hotel y para asegurarse de que no iba a ser contactada de ningún modo, ordenó explícitamente que su habitación no tuviese el teléfono disponible para ella a menos que sea para contactarlo a él. Y aparte de todo (con ayuda de Bū) su padre también le había quitado su teléfono celular y su reloj-comunicador.

Jamás pensó que realmente necesitaría un descanso hasta que despertó por la noche únicamente con el aporreo constante a su puerta.

—¡Videl, Videl! ¡Abre!

Abriendo sus ojos azules con esfuerzos, Videl rezongó.

—Dios no, Erasa…

Fastidiada se dio la vuelta en la cama tratando de no despertar por completo pero su sueño al ser inmensamente ligero estaba claro que sus ruegos por volver a dormir se habían ido al infierno con los constantes aullidos de la rubia y otras chicas que iban con ella y también exclamaban su nombre.

—¡Videl! ¡Videl! ¡Videl! —Gritaban golpeando la puerta.

Por sus gritos la joven heroína dedujo de inmediato que no estaban siendo atacadas y que era mejor ocultarse y no dar señales de vida si es que no quería acabar mal su noche. Pero mecánicamente, la chica se levantó con los ojos rojos, el cabello desarreglado y la playera arriba de su estómago dejando al descubierto su abdomen, el pantalón de mezclilla con el botón desabrochado asomando parte de sus pantaletas azules.

Incluso se había dormido con el par de tenis.

—¡¿Se puede saber qué tienen en contra del concepto de tener un buen descanso?! —Abrió la puerta violentamente—, ¡¿eh?!

Las chicas se intimidaron un poco pero Erasa al conocer su malgenio al despertar dio un paso al frente, vistiendo un top atrevido color morado chillón, una minifalda negra de cuero y unas botas altas del mismo material. Usando un bolso pequeño color plata y brillantitos. Su maquillaje era… interesante también.

—¡Vamos de fiesta, Videl! ¡¿Qué haces dormida?! ¡Somos jóvenes! ¡Divirtámonos!

Ella talló sus ojos aun sintiendo las inmensas ganas de remarcar sus dedos en el cuello fino de Erasa. Tuvo que recordar que eran amigas desde hace tiempo y terminaría extrañándola.

—Somos menores, el bar del hotel no nos dejará entrar —las miró sintiendo que algo malo iba a venirse sobre ellas.

—No, no iremos al bar del hotel —desligó con descaro—. Sharpner conoce uno cerca donde sí te dejan entrar _si luces_ mayor.

—Pues suerte con eso, yo regresaré a dormir —intentó cerrarles la puerta en la cara pero Erasa puso el pie rápido recibiendo un golpe que la hizo chillar—. ¡¿Pero qué te pasa?!

Quejándose del golpe, Erasa le miró inflando sus mejillas.

—Irás con nosotras, Videl. ¡No puedes quedarte así en las vacaciones! ¡Venimos por ti! No vas quedarte sola, ¡ya verás que encuentras a un tipo más atractivo que Gohan y te hace olvidarlo!

—¿Qué?

En su descuido el ejército de 5 chicas comandadas por la rubia se adentró al cuarto con una bolsa negra en manos. Eso le dio muy mala espina.

 _¿Por qué mencionaron a Gohan?_ ¿Acaso era tan obvio que le había molestado que él no fuese al viaje? ¿Notó que había mirado como una loca por todos lados esperando a que apareciese? ¿En serio era tan fácil deducir sus expresiones?

Mientras Videl se preguntaba todo eso, las chicas la asaltaron quitándole la playera de manga ¾ azulada.

—¡Esperen! ¡¿Qué pretenden?! —Se cruzó de brazos evitando que las chicas viesen su sostén blanco.

—¿Acaso ya eres mamá? —Le preguntó asombrada una morena de ojos grises.

—¡Puta! —Maldijo una pelirroja riéndose, no insultando a Videl pero sí a su lencería.

—¡¿Qué dijiste?! —Gritó Videl alzando un puño.

—No te ofendas, cariño —dijo la chica pelirroja—. Pero esa cosa es lo más ñoño que le he visto a una chica. Ni siquiera mi madre usaría algo así y ya tiene cuarenta y tres años.

—¡¿De qué demonios estás hablando?! ¡No hay nada de malo en mi guardarropa y menos en mi ropa interior! —Gritó Videl sintiéndose asechada por las miradas burlonas.

Erasa se inclinó para apartarle los brazos.

—¿Pero qué significa ese _pecho continuo_? —Riendo señaló su sostén cómodo—. Linda, ahí sólo se aprecia una teta. ¿Dónde está la otra?

Sabiendo a qué se referían, Videl respondió mordazmente.

—Con _dos senos_ no puedo pelear bien. Esto, de lo que se burlan, me ha salvado la vida muchas veces —las quiso quemar ahí mismo donde estaban paradas por hacerla sentirse avergonzada.

Otra rubia habló con más calma.

—Pero hoy no salvarás a nadie —insistió—, ven. Te mostraremos lo que es tener dos pechos en perfecta visibilidad.

—¿En perfecta qué?

Expulsando la ropa de la bolsa negra que llevaban, Videl la miró pasmada.

—¿Eso no es para mí, cierto?

—¿Acaso ves que sea para alguien más? ―Cuestionó Erasa.

―No… de hecho creo que deberían cubrirse un poco ―opinó Videl sintiéndose intimidada por las reveladoras prendas de las chicas. Ella jamás usaría nada parecido… o eso planeaba.

―Sólo relájate. —Como si fuese el malvado Doctor Frankenstein, Erasa se rio mientras alzaba los brazos a su dirección

Esa noche Videl comprendió lo que algunos querían decir acerca de las mujeres cuando se empeñaban en algo. Básicamente ella peleó con todo lo que tuvo pero no fue suficiente para apartar a las infames mujeres de su lado; sus movimientos bruscos fueron débiles contra el maquillaje, el perfume y el uniforme de prostituta.

Se negó a usar una minifalda pero Erasa intuyó eso por lo que la obligaron a ponerse unos jeans ajustados, una blusa negra escotada de la espalda y para variar le negaron el "privilegio" de usar algún tipo de sostén con esa horrible prenda ligera que se ajustaba del cuello y su cintura. Al menos le dejaron usar una chaqueta negra y unas botas de tacón bajo. Acomodaron su cabello corto con gel, perfumaron su cuello, pintaron su cara y no se apartaron de encima de ella hasta que vieron terminado su maquiavélico trabajo.

—¡Te ves hermosa! —Elogió Erasa y otra chica cuyo nombre Videl no terminaba de aprenderse.

—Me siento estúpida —gruñó con sus labios teñidos de rojo rubí. Quiso decir _"vulgar"_ pero no quiso dañar la susceptibilidad de nadie en la alcoba—. ¡Y no pienso acostarme con nadie, ¿oyeron?!

Viendo la inutilidad de escapar, Videl se dejó guiar (con la cara caliente de la pena) por Erasa y el resto hasta un bar nada lejos del hotel. Pequeño y ruidoso, lleno de gente haciendo fila.

Entonces descubrió el por qué se esmeraron tanto en maquillarla.

 _Esto no era un bar_. Era una maldita discoteca.

—¡¿Acaso no ves que ella es la hija del gran Mr. Satan?! —Le espetó Sharpner al portero del bar cuando el gigantesco grupo de 7 chicas (contando a Videl) y 4 chicos sin contar a Sharpner intentó meterse en la fila.

«Ya me lo imaginaba» pensó Videl cubriéndose los pechos lo más que podía. Sólo por eso iba a pedir tantos jugos de moras que después pagaría Erasa o algún otro que sólo buscaba divertirse a sus costillas.

Y hablando de eso. El portero al verla no se convenció.

—Si esta es la hija de Mr. Satan, ¡pruébenlo! —Exigió arrogante, palmeando con su mano la entrepierna de Videl.

La chica sintió que la vena de su sien se inflamó con rabia. A lo que respondió encestando un fuerte golpe al hombre enorme justamente entre los ojos, este cayó inconsciente ipso facto.

—¡Ahí tienes!

—¡¿Alguna otra prueba?!

—¡Trágate esa y guarda el cambio!

—¡A un lado! ¡Nadie debe meterse con nosotros!

Haciendo alarde de Videl, los idiotas la apresaron sin posibilidad de defenderse. Metiéndola al ruidoso local a la fuerza.

—¡Suéltenme ya! ¡No me gusta este sitio, huele a vómito y cigarros!

—¡Ese es el aroma de la vida, Videl! —Gritó Erasa abrazándose de su brazo, obligándola a ir más allá.

Allá donde las luces de neón brillaban con intensidad. El ambiente alborotado junto a la música constante que invitaba a todos a saltar como chapulines. Erasa la llevó arrastras junto al resto de los acompañantes a una mesa al fondo, una vez ahí los chicos se las arreglaron para desterrar a un pequeño grupito de adolescentes, uno de ellos, un joven rubio de baja estatura y bastante soso le pidió a Videl su autógrafo pero los chicos que la heroína conocía de nada lo mandaron a volar.

―¡Piérdete, enano! ¡Ella no es de tu nivel!

¿Qué, qué?

Videl estuvo a punto de golpear a ese insolente de no ser porque Erasa la distrajo.

Deseosa de irse de ahí, Videl dejó que los muchachos se fuesen por las bebidas. Guardó en silencio cómo Erasa y el resto platicaba a gritos sobre estar teniendo una buena noche y de la emoción que sentían. Dos de ellas se levantaron para bailar juntas con las intenciones de conseguirse algún chico.

«Debo salir de aquí» pensó viendo a Sharpner con varias copas de bebidas coloridas.

Ella no pensaba aceptar ninguna de esas cosas tan inmensamente sospechosas, tanto tiempo sirviendo a la policía le daban conocimientos valiosos y uno de ellos era no recibir bebidas alcohólicas de nadie en ninguna parte, menos en sitio como este. Pues el sitio era espantoso y ruidoso.

Extrañó inmensamente su cómoda cama.

—¡Videl! Aquí tienen, chicas —exclamaron los tipos pasándoles las copas grandes, burbujeantes.

Videl las miró a todas, analizándolas. Tratando de ver algo raro en ellas pero las jodidas luces parpadeantes no se lo ponían fácil. Si se ponía a pensar, todo en la copa le parecía raro, desde el color hasta el poco olor que podía percibir de ella.

Erasa y las otras no fueron tan cautelosas como ella, se limitaron a beber y hacer muecas dándole a entender a todos los que las veían que nunca en sus vidas habían probado algo así.

Con un ánimo festivo, Sharpner le palmeó el hombro a Videl.

—¿Y tú no quieres? —Le invitó con la mirada.

—¡Claro! —Mintió—, ¡pero primero quiero ir al baño!

—¡Exacto! ¡Vamos! —Gritó Erasa bebiendo un trago más grande, azotando la copa en la mesa y parándose junto a las otras.

—¡¿Qué tienen las chicas con eso de ir al baño juntas?! —Exclamó uno de los jóvenes desconocidos.

Erasa se llevó a Videl arruinándole su plan de querer salir de ahí pronto.

«Maldición» apretó los dientes.

…

 _»Jura que iras._

¿Por qué demonios había cedido a algo así?

 _»Pe-pero si ya te dije que…_

 _»Tú nunca rompes un juramento y sólo me aseguro de que no tratarás de timarme de ningún modo. Júralo._

Ah sí. Fue por eso.

Gohan debía seriamente tener cuidado con Videl. Su mirada brillante, dominante y brillante le retuvo de seguir negándose. Su insistencia lo halagó y para variar, seguía mintiendo patéticamente diciéndose que no le importaba que ella lo manejase con tanta facilidad.

 _»Lo juro._

Por eso ahora mismo Gohan Son volaba a mitades de la noche con una maleta grande sobre su espalda. Su madre la preparó por la tarde y lo dejó marchar cuando acabó su picnic, porque como si el destino le hubiese castigado por haberle querido mentir a Videl con aquello de los planes de su madre, ese día, precisamente ese día, a la esposa de Goku se le ocurrió festejar el "logro" de Gohan antes de dejarlo ir.

Porque sí, la escuela se encargó de notificar a su madre sobre su _victoria_.

«Y ni siquiera sé qué es lo que llevo aquí» pensó en la maleta; él estuvo tan centrado estaba en querer irse de casa y cumplir su promesa a Videl que no se detuvo a revisar lo que su madre le había puesto en la valija.

Ojalá no le haya rellenado la maleta con trajes no adecuados… o quizás _demasiado_ adecuados.

Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda, llegando al hotel y descendiendo en el estacionamiento. Corrió como un humano normal hasta la recepción donde se preguntó si debía buscar a su profesor para intentar saber qué tenía que hacer o a donde ir.

—Buenas noches, jovencito —saludó la encargada.

—Bu-buenas noches —saludó Gohan educadamente, la mirada de la señorita se estrechó sobre su persona. «¿Tengo algo en la cara?» Se preguntó inocentemente.

—¿Quisiera alguna de nuestras habitaciones en oferta? Tenemos descuentos si desea…

—De hecho —la interrumpió—, ve-vengo como e-estudiante de Orange Star y…

—Sí, ya veo —recordó la mujer—. Los alumnos han sido acomodados en sus respectivas…

—Sí, es sólo que el problema es que no pude ingresar con los demás y…

—¡Oh! —Comprendió ella—, ya veo y no sabe su número de habitación. ¿No es así?

—Exactamente.

—Permíteme un segundo, llamaré a la habitación de tu profesor encargado y que sea él quien te informe, ¿podrías esperar sentado allá? —Señaló un sitio con sillas individuales entre masetas con flores tropicales.

—Cla-claro…

Tranquilo, Gohan se sentó en donde se le pidió. La chica tuvo el teléfono en manos durante un par de minutos pero no parecía estar hablando con nadie, fue hasta que una de sus compañeras llegó cuando que empezó a marcar.

Durante varios minutos el joven se sintió observado, aun cuando la chica terminó la llamada, no pudo evitar sentirse incómodo ante el escrutinio.

—¡Son! —Exclamó el profesor en piyama.

—Profesor —saludó Gohan sintiéndose un poco más aliviado de ya no estar solo.

Fue difícil explicarle al hombre que un _amigo_ suyo lo había traído hasta el hotel (el camino en auto duraba 4 horas mínimo, volando a su velocidad máxima duró 10 minutos) y llegó tarde por asuntos familiares. Gracias a que su promedio había sido el catalizador para recibir el dichoso premio, el profesor se apiadó de Gohan y le permitió ocupar la habitación que le correspondía.

Compartía cuarto con un chico llamado Liam, el profesor lo orientó a encontrar la habitación.

Una vez ahí tocaron en espera de una respuesta que nunca llegó.

—¡Liam! —Exclamó el profesor ya harto de tocar—, ¡abre la puerta, muchacho! ¡Abre!

Pasándose una mano por el cabello el profesor no supo si derribar la puerta a golpes o pedir a un empleado que la abriese para que Gohan se pudiese instalar y dormir un poco.

Al final optó por lo segundo pero al momento de pasar se dieron cuenta de que la habitación estaba vacía.

—¿Pero qué demonios? —Masculló el profesor—. Se supone que todos deben estar dormidos.

Revisó en el baño incluido en la habitación poco después, un poco alarmado, el docente le pidió a Gohan que dejase sus cosas y descansase luego de su _largo_ viaje. Aparentemente a ambos se les había pasado lo mismo por la cabeza: Liam no estaba en el hotel y conociendo a los chicos de su edad, seguramente no sería el único.

Indispuesto a ser burlado, el profesor exigió al empleado del hotel abrir las puertas de los alumnos que no respondiesen a sus llamados. Al final detectó otra alcoba sin un chico, y otras dos vacías. En el caso de las chicas el número fue más preocupante pues fueron 3 habitaciones que no respondieron a los golpes del hombre. Lo que daban con un número total preocupante de _desaparecidos_.

Gohan miró desde afuera cómo el profesor exigía respuestas. Era normal que estuviese al borde de la histeria, los alumnos estaban a su cargo y si algo les ocurría sería responsabilidad suya.

—¡No puede ser! ¡¿Dónde estarán?! —Le preguntó al pobre empleado—. ¡¿Cómo pudieron dejar salir a un grupo tan grande de adolescentes?!

—N-no lo sé, señor —respondió intimidado el muchacho—. Yo no los vi.

Suspirando, Gohan trató de centrarse en el ki de Videl para avisarle de su llegada y evitar enfrentarla por la mañana. Grande fue su sorpresa al no sentirla en el hotel.

«¿Acaso ella también salió de aquí?» Pensó alarmado buscando su presencia.

Aunque menos notoria que la suya y del resto de guerreros con un ki más elevado que el de Videl, Gohan se centró para buscarla. Se preocupó tanto o más que el profesor, ¿y si se trataba de un secuestro? ¿Acaso alguien maligno se había hecho cargo de desaparecer a los estudiantes y a Videl junto con ellos? Es decir, uno o varios humanos que peleasen contra Videl sería lo suficientemente notorio como para que los empleados del hotel se diesen cuenta, pero en caso de ser algo fuera de este mundo…

«¡Oh no! ¡Videl!». Nada ni nadie le haría daño a Videl. ¡No mientras él viviese!

Se acercó a la ventana para abrirla y asomar su cabeza. El viento movió su cabello un poco pero no logró desordenarlo.

Cerró sus ojos.

—¡Allí! —Le desconcertó que el sitio donde Videl estuviese no fuera tan lejos. ¿O quizás estaba a tiempo?

Dejando sus cosas en la habitación, Gohan salió volando rápidamente a donde presentía el ki de Videl.

No pudo concebir que fuese un sitio ruidoso y con mucha gente vestida de modos extravagantes, oscuros y atrevidos. Un portero con una bendita en la nariz lo recibió cuando Gohan trató de entrar.

—¡Oye, tú! ¡Fórmate como todos los demás! —Le gritó él y otros atrás estuvieron de acuerdo.

Siendo él mismo se habría retirado y comprendido que debía formarse en la extensa fila, o mejor aún, irse de ahí. Pero era posible que Videl estuviese en peligro así que trató de hacer de los oídos sordos.

—¡¿Acaso eres un idiota?! ¡Qué te formes! —El portero trató de moverlo e impedirle su acceso pero Gohan siendo un saiyajin no le costó continuar como si nada tratase de detenerlo—. ¡Qué te formes!

Al ser nulo su poder humano contra Gohan, un grupo de tipos fornidos se unieron al portero para detenerlo.

—¡Nosotros llevamos tiempo haciendo fila! ¡Fórmate, imbécil!

Hartándose de que le impidiesen ir por Videl y seguramente por el resto de alumnos desaparecidos, Gohan miró de lado a los tipos prometiendo dolor si no se quitaban de su camino.

—No planeo quedarme aquí por mucho tiempo, por favor muévanse —les pidió severo.

—¡¿Y tú crees que vamos a obedecerte?!

Gohan dejó que el tipo calvo se lanzara con su puño a su cara, pero haciendo gala de su resistencia inhumana miró cómo éste se retorcía de dolor al conectar su golpe y sentir que se le rompían por lo menos 2 nudillos.

—¡Fenómeno!

…

Videl estuvo a punto de arrancarle el piercing de la nariz al idiota que intentó obligarla con chantajes pobres a beber la copa que antes le habían traído. Erasa estaba bailando con el resto de las chicas y los chicos en la pista mientras ella tenía que aguantar al insufrible estúpido que se había propuesto a _conquistarla_.

Le miró irritada.

—¡Ya no sé cómo decirte que no bebo alcohol!

—¡No seas aburrida! ¡Anda, toma un poco! —Le acercó la copa a su rostro pero Videl desvió su mentón—. ¡Vamos, linda! ¡Entra en ambiente!

«¿Qué clase de ambiente es este?» pensó poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Por poco le tiró la bebida encima de aquel tipo, sorprendentemente no lo hizo no porque no quisiera hacerlo, sino porque un alboroto que inició como algo menor se engrandeció con cada gigantesco hombre que iba corriendo a la entrada del antro y no volvía.

El desastre fue tanto que incluso los que estaban bailando se desconectaron de la música y regresaron a sus sillas.

—¡Videl!

—¡Erasa! ¡Algo pasa en la entrada! —Gritó Videl dispuesta a ir a ver lo que pasaba y si pudiese ayudar en algo.

—¡No, Videl! ¡No vayas! ¡Puede ser peligroso!

Ella no escuchó, se dispuso a ir a ver y asegurase de que no fuese algo grave como para llamar a la policía y arriesgarse a las reprimendas de su padre si se enteraba de dónde había pasado la noche.

Afianzándose la chaqueta pues sus pechos al no tener un sujetador que los retuviese se movían demasiado para su gusto, Videl fue a ver cómo uno tras otro varios hombres que trataban de detener a un chico que se movía demasiado rápido, volaban lejos de él cuando eran golpeados. Demasiado para ser humano. Con agilidad que no parecía ser demasiado para él y una fuerza que debía rivalizar con la de los dioses, Videl abrió desmesuradamente los ojos para encontrarse con Gohan peleando (o más bien haciendo puré) con todos los hombres que se le acercaban para golpearlo.

—¡Gohan! —Gritaba Videl esperando ser oída, pero entre tanto jaleo entre gritos y empujones el chico no reaccionó sino que usaba una facilidad tremenda a la hora de evadir ataques (que no le harían daño) y repeler a los contrincantes—. ¡Gohan! ¡Gohan! ¡Gohan! —Trataba de hacerse paso, quitándose de encima a varios espectadores ya fuesen hombres o mujeres.

Intentaba llegar hasta él sin éxito. Supo que no debía preocuparse por Gohan, nadie ahí tendría la capacidad de hacerlo siquiera sentir siquiera un cosquilleo, pero las emociones no tienen cerebro y las de Videl, en especial cuando se trataba de Gohan, tampoco tenían sentido común.

Además, también temía que hubiesen celulares esparcidos por ahí que estuviesen filmando esto, ya hasta la gente había formado un círculo alrededor del chico debido al asombro que ocasionaba su elegante modo de pelear.

—¡Gohan! —Exclamó cuando se vio adentro del círculo.

—¡¿Videl?! —Él se giró para verla, uno de esos aprovechó su descuido para golpearlo en la nuca a lo que Gohan respondió con una patada, mandándolo lejos.

La chica lo tomó de la mano y lo sacó de ahí.

Ambos se apartaron a los curiosos de encima sin esfuerzos, una vez que se vieron libres en un callejón volaron al techo de un edificio residencial cercano para que aquellos que los seguían se perdiesen y buscasen en otros sitios.

Videl respiraba agitada no por el ejercicio sino por la sorpresa de verlo ahí haciendo daño a los que lo atacaban sin usar su típico traje ridículo.

—¡Gohan! —Le gritó una vez que recobró el aliento. Su voz fue silenciada por las manos de Gohan que tomaron sus hombros.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —Preguntó preocupado—, ¿los demás estaban contigo? ¿Debería volver por ellos?

—¿Qué?

Gohan le contó todo, desde que llegó hasta que el profesor se dio cuenta de que habían _desaparecido_. Por suerte para el chico, Videl no ahondó en los detalles de su tardanza mientras pensaba en qué hacer. Volver por Erasa y los demás o evitarse un seguro castigo.

—Gohan, estoy bien. Todos estábamos bien —se limpió el brillo labial de su boca con el dorso de su mano. Con vergüenza también procuró tapar su pecho sin ser tan obvia en su incomodidad, el frío de la noche le hizo recordar que no tenía brassier y Gohan no tenía por qué saber eso—. Escucha, volveré con los otros para regresar al hotel, estamos bien. Estos tontos sólo querían divertirse y me arrastraron con ellos. Tú vuelve tranquilo o te castigarán también.

Él la miró intranquilo.

—¿Segura que estás bien?

—Sí —insistió tratando de no sonar tan conmovida—. Anda, vuelve no quiero que tengas problemas y si no me llevo a Erasa junto a los otros, ellos pensarán que me he ido sola y otro tipo de basura.

—Ya veo… entonces no corrías ningún peligro ―pareció aliviado.

—Sólo fui demasiado fácil de convencer —admitió nada orgullosa—, pero admitiré mi responsabilidad y haré que los otros hagan lo mismo.

—Comprendo.

—Ve a tu alcoba y duerme un poco —le animó palmeando su musculoso brazo—. Y en cuanto lo de su pequeña muestra de habilidades ―le sonrió pícara―, sólo esperemos que no tengamos que ir de nuevo por las Esferas del Dragón y pedirle a Shen-Long que borre los vídeos que seguramente tomaron de ti peleando con todos allá abajo.

El chico se sonrojó un poco.

—Ojalá, sería problemático considerando que ya borramos de sus memorias mi identidad secreta y el ataque de Bū.

—Por eso debes regresar, si el profesor no te encuentra a ti tampoco sería un desastre.

De inmediato Videl se asomó para luego descender con calma, miró a Gohan desde arriba, sonriendo.

«Tarde, pero viniste» se alegró inmensamente dándole la espalda.

Lo único malo es que tendrían que tolerar la furia del profesor cuando llegasen al hotel, a excepción de Videl, todos ya estaban hasta la coronilla de licor. La peor parte era que la policía ya estaba arribando.

—Demonios —masculló Videl desde lo lejos, admirando como los oficiales sacaban arrastras a Sharpner y el resto.

Qué viesen a la heroína de Ciudad Satan vistiendo inadecuadamente, en un sitio como ese y para variar con amigos borrachos, todo eso dejaría su reputación por los suelos. Sin embargo conociendo a Erasa esta preguntaría por ella.

Demonios, ¿qué debía hacer?

…

Por primera vez en su vida Videl pensó en sí misma. Voló siguiendo el ki de Gohan y ascendió hasta su balcón en el último piso, tal y como llegó se metió a la ducha quitándose el maquillaje, el repugnante olor a alcohol, cigarrillos y perfume barato. Para cuando terminó de ponerse unos pantalones de lona y una blusa holgada, su puerta fue tocada.

—¡Señorita Videl! ¡Señorita Videl, ¿está usted ahí?!

Videl tragó saliva abriendo un poco la puerta.

—¿Profesor?

Aquella noche Videl se embargó con la culpa por literalmente, dejar a sus compañeros con los problemas. Erasa ni ninguno de los otros dijo nada de ella cuando el profesor fue convocado en la madrugada por la policía local diciendo que tenían a sus alumnos luego de que estos fuesen atrapados en un medio de un pleito en un antro clandestino. Ebrios, que era lo peor.

Se hicieron las llamadas a sus respectivos padres y bueno… las cosas estuvieron mal para los involucrados por 2 días enteros de los 5 que tenían para vacacionar. Algunos de los chicos arrestados fueron llevados arrastras a sus casas por sus padres pero otros prefirieron pagar las multas y darles a los idiotas una segunda oportunidad dado a que el asunto no fue tan grave.

En ese tiempo Videl había procurado no salir de su alcoba y por error encontrarse con Erasa o Sharpner, tanto fue así que Gohan la visitaba con algunos alimentos que compraba para ella hasta su habitación. Entonces platicaban por horas hasta que el sol se ocultaba y ya no había películas que ver.

Para el cuarto día el calor era intolerable, ella sentía que se derretía encima de su sofá. No importaba si usaba un vestido corto azul casi transparente y tuviese el ventilador del techo a toda potencia, hoy sin duda necesitaba refrescarse un poco.

—Videl —tocó Gohan afuera—. Videl, ¿podrías abrirme?

Poniéndose, a velocidad luz, un pantalón holgado color gris y una blusa de tirantes roja, Videl abrió la puerta encontrándose a Gohan usando un short azul claro que cubría un poco más de sus rodillas junto a una camisa blanca abierta de 3 botones y sandalias. Llevaba consigo una toalla y atrás de él iba Erasa.

—¡El calor me está matando! —Se quejó la rubia echándose aire con las manos.

Videl arqueó una ceja al verla.

Erasa usaba un vestido provocativo abierto del pecho, que apenas cubría sus senos. Abajo se veía claramente su sensual traje de baño rojo, al igual que Gohan llevaba una toalla en una mano y un bolso grande sobre su hombro.

—Anda —dijo ella animada—, se va el sol y la playa aún no nos conoce.

Ambos entraron con sonrisas afables al cuarto de Videl. Una vez ahí Erasa le pidió a Gohan que las esperase en el sofá frente a la televisión, cuando lo hizo la chica rubia se llevó a Videl hasta donde la joven morena tenía sus maletas.

—¿Y qué trajes de baño trajiste? —Le preguntó emocionada—, espero que al menos no sean tan mojigatos como tus…

—¡Cállate! —Videl se lanzó a Erasa tapándole la boca.

Gohan no era por completo humano y no se encontraba tan lejos de su ubicación, aunque les diese la espalda, ella no podría asegurar que no las escuchase.

El tema de su ropa íntima no era uno del que Videl hablase a menudo, sobre todo con Gohan.

—Sí —le gruñó—, traje algo pero no lo voy a sacar con él aquí. Esperen mientras me cambio —se llevó celosamente sus cosas al baño donde procuró cerrar la puerta con seguro.

A diferencia de Erasa o cualquier otra chica, Videl no estaba dispuesta a mostrar su cuerpo así sin más. Así que sacó su reservado traje de baño, un conjunto completo de un leotardo con falda corta que cumplía su misión de tapar sus pechos y trasero. Descubría sus brazos lo suficiente y no la mataría de vergüenza si Gohan…

 _¿Si Gohan qué?_

Aún recordaba lo inocente que era el pobre chico. Seguro que si una chica se le presentaba desnuda en su cama lo primero que él haría sería taparla con una sábana y cubrirse los ojos.

Pero por curioso que sonase, Videl prefería que fuese así de tímido y no un pervertido como el zoquete del antro.

Salió del baño usando una falda larga hasta sus tobillos de color durazno, unas sandalias, también se puso una blusa de manga larga abierta rosada como su traje de baño y se aseguró de llevar bloqueador solar, sus lentes para el sol, dinero por si algo se le antojaba (fuese un recuerdito o comida), una toalla para secarse y finalmente un rollo de papel por si las dudas. Uno simplemente no sabía de las emergencias.

Procuró meterlo todo en un bolso negro grande que reservaba para estas ocasiones.

—Al fin —suspiró Erasa dejando de ver la televisión con Gohan. Este sonrió al verla lista para partir.

Sí, sin duda Gohan jamás la vería con algo más en su cara que no fuese aprecio y respeto. Eso tanto halagaba como dañaba su ego. ¿Quién diablos se entendía a sí misma cuando el chico que comenzaba a gustarle le veía de ese modo tan tierno?

«Maldito seas» suspiró viendo la espalda del chico, cerrando su habitación con las llaves que pronto guardó en su bolso.

Oyó a su amiga rubia reír a su lado.

—Sólo dile lo que sientes y ya —le susurró.

—¡¿Qué dices?!

Erasa le vio con una sonrisa descarada.

—Te gusta —le susurró dado a que Gohan se había girado para esperarlas y bajar en el elevador—. Si no te declaras tú tampoco lo hará él, te lo aseguro.

Videl enrojeció de pies a cabeza cuando Gohan le preguntó si estaba bien. Los tres subieron al ascensor.

—Sí… t-todo bien —tragó saliva pesadamente al darse cuenta de que Gohan no estaba convencido de su respuesta. Conociéndolo quizás pensaba que estaba enferma o algo parecido.

Erasa interrumpió el silencio.

—Por cierto, quisiera saber… ¿qué pasó contigo en el antro, Videl? —Preguntó bastante interesada—, saliste pero ya no volviste. ¿Te fuiste… realmente?

Ya se esperaba esa pregunta, por eso había estado evitando a los locos que se habían quedado en el hotel y eso incluía a Erasa. En el fondo Videl siempre supo que no iba a poder escapar por siempre.

—Digamos que perseguí a alguien —no pensaba involucrar a Gohan—, pero no pude encontrarlo. Cuando volví habían varios policías cubriendo la entrada, también mucha gente…

—Ya veo… —Erasa iba a decir algo más pero al parecer se lo pensó mejor—. Menos mal, por un segundo creímos que te habías ido por cuenta propia para evitar los problemas. Admito que estuvimos un poco enojados porque no apareciste, pero estábamos ebrios. Luego nos preocupamos y nadie preguntó por ti. No sé… no tuvimos el valor de hacerlo.

Sí, imaginar que si a Videl le hubiese ocurrido algo malo y de pronto los nombres de todos esos chicos aparecían… ninguno de ellos se armó de coraje suficiente para enfrentar una posible demanda de Mr. Satan y eso en el mejor de los casos.

—Dejémoslo así, ¿qué te parece? —Preguntó Videl tratando de no sonar tan descarada a la hora de pedirle algo así a Erasa.

—De acuerdo —sonrió la chica.

Gohan en todo momento se quedó callado, mientras Videl se cambiaba Erasa le había contado todo desde su versión de los hechos. Desde que habían sacado a Videl arrastras de su cuarto hasta que se sintieron molestos con ella por "desaparecer" y de lo culpable que se sentía por poco haberla involucrado en ello.

 _»Ojalá un viaje a la playa logre quitarle ese estrés_ —rogó la rubia antes de que Videl saliese del baño.

Confiado en que así sería, Gohan miró con calma cómo las chicas se disculpaban entre ellas.

Menos mal que el profesor no había sido tan severo con Erasa a diferencia del resto del grupo. Incluso Sharpner fue enviado a casa luego de la rabieta que hicieron sus padres al enterarse de su comportamiento. Lo que reducía al pequeño grupo de colegas de clase a 3.

Salieron del hotel, caminaron durante un rato hasta que llegaron a la playa exclusiva.

Pocos niños, varios adultos y sombrillas sin ocupar. Decidieron quedarse en una un tanto alejada del resto de turistas y disfrutar de un poco de la privacidad.

—Por cierto Videl, ¿sí supiste quién había golpeado a los más de cuarenta hombres afuera del antro? —Preguntó Erasa volviendo al tema de aquella noche—. Apenas oí que era alguien muy fuerte…

Gohan se erizó mientras Videl lo veía con una sonrisa ladina.

—No —respondió aguantando la risa de ver a Gohan removiéndose incómodo en la silla—, ya te dije que él fue más rápido que yo y no supe su identidad. Pero según parece, todos los que salieron heridos intentaron atacarlo primero, o eso creí ver por un segundo.

—Oh ya veo —se desanimó—. Me hubiese gustado verlo —chilló—, escuché a algunos decirles a los oficiales que se movía como un profesional en las artes marciales y que era muy rápido.

—Ah, en serio —musitó divertida ante un tierno tono de rojo sobre las mejillas de su amigo.

Él mantenía la mirada fija en otro sitio que no fuesen ellas.

—Sí —insistió la rubia desprendiéndose del vestido dejando a relucir un escultural cuerpo de modelo con piel pálida. Caderas anchas y piernas bien cuidadas, aunque Erasa no fuese una luchadora, procuraba hacer ejercicio en un gimnasio.

Si antes Gohan estaba sonrojado ahora lo estaba un poco más.

—I-iré p-por algo para beber… ¿qu-quisieran algo? —Preguntó evidentemente buscando una excusa para escaparse de verlas con bikinis.

—Yo una piña colada, ¿y tú, Videl? —Erasa se sentó en otra silla, de su bolsillo sacó su bloqueador solar y prosiguió a aplicarlo en sus piernas, brazos, rostro y cuello.

—Sólo agua, por favor.

—E-en un m-momento regreso.

—Gohan, antes de que te vayas, ¿no quieres ponerme bloqueador en la espalda?

Haciendo una mueca de sorpresa, Gohan no respondió a eso pero Videl le arrebató a Erasa bloqueador que le ofrecía al chico.

—Yo te ayudo con eso —dijo Videl apretando los dientes—. Vete, Gohan.

Eso sin duda sonó más como una orden, a lo que el chico no rezongó.

—¿Se puede saber qué haces? —Preguntó Videl a Erasa, poniéndole el bloqueador con fuerza.

—Quería saber cómo reaccionaban —se defendió divirtiéndose—, vamos Videl está claro que te pusiste celosa. Admítelo —picoteó con una alegría imposible de descifrar.

¿Acaso Erasa exigía que Videl la golpease?

—Gohan es un buen chico —masculló seria—, no voy a permitir que le hagas sentir incómodo sólo para para divertirte.

—Al contrario —respondió la rubia levantándose. Le quitó el bote de bloqueador y tomó los extremos de la blusa de Videl—. Lo que hice fue para ayudarlos —bajó la blusa ayudando a la chica a quitársela.

Envueltas en una batalla de miradas, no se dieron cuenta que un grupo de jóvenes las miraba desde el pequeño bar instalado en la playa para servir comida y bebidas a todos los turistas.

Gohan esperaba sus pedidos, sentado en uno de los bancos disponibles. Las miraba atento, al parecer Videl y Erasa hablaban con seriedad, menos mal que salió de ahí a tiempo.

Algo en su estómago se removió con fuerza al ver cómo Erasa le quitaba la blusa a Videl permitiéndole a Gohan ver la femenina espalda desnuda. Con el cabello corto, era poco lo que Videl pudiese cubrir con él. Sintió sus propias manos sudar de repente oyendo a algunos chicos hablando entre ellos sobre futbol, algunos temas de la escuela como recuerdos graciosos del instituto y fuera de él; y al final tocaron el tema de las chicas.

―Hombre ―suspiró uno emocionado―, si supieses las maravillas que mi chica hace con su lengua te morirías de la envidia.

En su inocencia, Gohan no supo a qué se refería el joven y por qué hablaba de la lengua de su novia con tanto entusiasmo, entendería si hablase de sus ojos, del resto de su físico… ¿pero de su lengua?

Sin duda fue el único que no captó la información pues los otros chicos que lo acompañan echaron silbidos y palmeaban efusivamente la espalda del sujeto con orgullo.

―¡Qué suerte! ¡Mi novia aún no se anima! ―Se lamentó otro―. Dice que le da pena.

Los chicos soltaron gruñidos en desaprobación.

―¡Mujeres! ―Bufaban.

Gohan hizo los pedidos al encargado de la barra y esperó sentado. Para cuando uno de los del grupo masculino lo vio se acercó a él.

―¡Oye! ¡Tú eres el cerebrito!

 _Oh rayos._

―¿Cerebrito?

―¡Sí! ¡Oigan muchachos! ¡Vean, es Son!

Como si les hubiesen dicho _"cervezas gratis"_ todos giraron sus cabezas, y en menos tiempo se amontonaron junto a él.

―¡Ey, ey! ¡Tú eres amigo de Erasa y Videl, ¿no es así?!

―S-sí…

Un tipo se colgó de su hombro.

―¿Y qué? ¿Sólo amigos? ―Le preguntó pícaramente―, las dos no se han atrevido a… tú sabes. Pasarla bien.

―No entiendo.

―Sharpner dice que Videl es una mojigata pero Erasa es una bala ―gruñó otro joven que Gohan no conocía de nada―. Dime por dios que no te has enrollado con ella.

―¿Enrollado?

En serio, Gohan quería seguirles la pista, pero su cerebro estaba bloqueado. No entendía nada de lo que le decían.

―¡Sexo, amigo! ¡Te hablamos de sexo!

Okey… esa palabra sí la entendió. Y como si un faro iluminase su mente, Gohan rápidamente comprendió todo lo que había escuchado hasta el momento.

―N-no… Erasa, Videl y yo somos sólo amigos.

Los chicos rezongaron con desilusión.

―Qué desperdicio, amigo.

El que sostenía a Gohan del cuello, empezó a palmearle el hombro, luego a acariciarlo y al final echó un grito.

―¡No sabía que te ejercitaras, Son! A simple vista pareces un fideo pero… ―le jaló el cuello de la camisa para ver su espalda―. ¡Tienes que darme tu secreto, yo he ido al gimnasio desde los trece años y no logro nada!

Si antes había sentido que estaba siendo acosado, ahora Gohan estaba siendo desprendido de su camisa por los chicos. Estos soltaron silbidos aprobando su musculatura.

Para Gohan no era nada especial, él había desarrollado esos músculos desde antes de saber que no era normal que niños de su edad los tuviesen, por eso desde que había dejado de tener profesores privados y clases computarizadas desde casa, Gohan siempre procuraba ocultarlos. Precisamente porque ya se temía esas exageradas reacciones. Bastaba con ver cómo la gente se maravillaba con Mr. Satan… Gohan no estaba hecho para esa clase de atención.

―¡Tú debes tomar esteroides! ¡Estos músculos no pueden ser naturales! ¡No juegas con ningún equipo! ―Exclamó uno de los chicos sintiendo la firmeza de su espalda.

Lamentablemente Gohan no tomaba nada para tener el cuerpo que tenía, desde muy pequeño había sido arrastrado hacia el entrenamiento de un guerrero saiyajin. Por otro lado, su padre y su madre a pesar de ser adultos ya grandes, poseían aun esa apariencia joven veinteañera, sobre todo su padre. Además de que Goku le superaba en masa muscular.

―No, yo no tomo nada de eso ―desligó Gohan nervioso, moviéndose un poco para quitarse de encima a los que lo empezaban a palmearlo como si esperasen que haciendo eso su espalda, pecho, brazos y hombros se desinflasen.

―Tienes que estar bromeando ―dijo otro.

Para su alivio se separaron de él cuando el barman le entregó a Gohan su pedido. ¿Quién dice que se necesita la _Habitación del Tiempo_ para que un minuto sea eterno si tenías a un montón de chicos hormonales toqueteándote?

―Perdonen pero ya debo irme. ―Quiso respirar aliviado de poder irse.

―¡Recuerda lo que te dijimos! Erasa es de primera calidad. ―Varios asintieron con la cabeza mientras que otros alzaron los pulgares en señal de apoyo.

―Claro… gracias ―musitó inhalando profundo. Recogiendo su camina y poniéndosela por encima sin abotonarla. Tomó las bebidas no sin antes pagar al buen hombre que no dijo nada.

―¡Y si ni una de ellas te acepta Son, ven que te presento a mis amigas! ¡Les gustan los tipos fuertes! ¡Caerán en un dos por tres por ti! ―Ofreció otro poniéndose a hablar con sus colegas.

 _Al fin_.

Lo que no había tomado en cuenta era que los chicos habían hecho demasiado alboroto y algunas cabezas femeninas se habían girado _discretamente_ a su dirección. Algunas siguieron sus pasos hasta la mesa donde Erasa y Videl habían dejado sus cosas y otras pocas se regresaron a sus asuntos.

Un par de adolescentes morenas se empujaban entre ellas dándose ánimos para ir a hablar con Gohan, él no lo sabía pues estaba entretenido mirando la sombrilla, bebiendo el jugo de naranja que pidió. Dejó la piña colada en la mesa junto a la botella de agua de Videl.

Las vio nadando lejos, parecían hablar entre ellas; no pudo negar que la curiosidad lo picó haciéndolo desear saber sobre qué hablaban con tanto interés. Era una pena que no tuviese el _súper oído_ del señor Piccolo, lamentablemente de haberlo tenido habría enrojecido hasta las orejas por saber lo que las jovencitas atrás suyo hablaban de su cuerpo.

En el mar, Videl y Erasa habían respirado aliviadas de que Gohan haya podido separarse de ese grupo de chicos escandalosos. Erasa los llamaba "encantadores" pero Videl no estuvo de acuerdo.

―Wow, no sabía que Gohan fuese tan… tan… ―Videl achicó su mirada sobre Erasa, pues ambas habían visto cuando los chicos se amontonaron con Gohan sacándole la gran camisa.

La rubia soltó un silbido no teniendo decoro al demostrar su asombro ante lo que vio.

―Tan…

―¿ _Tan_ , qué? ―Masculló Videl.

―Tan… grande ―Erasa rio cual colegiala, viendo a su amiga―. Cálmate, no intentes ahogarme aún ―se defendió entre risas―, no puedes mirar a la gente así cada vez que habla bien de Gohan.

―Eso no es hablar bien ―espetó―, mírate. Estás a un paso de desnudarlo con los ojos, si te ve es capaz de morir de vergüenza.

―Sí ―se lamentó la rubia―, es una verdadera pena que Gohan sea un chico muy educado. ¿Pero te imaginas si fuese lo puesto?

―¿Lo opuesto?

―Videl, piénsalo, Gohan es… cielos, él es de otro mundo.

En más de un sentido, Erasa tenía razón.

―Es alto, atlético, inteligente, amable. Cordial y tierno. Parece un príncipe de Disney ―se lamió los labios, viéndolo a él―. Es el tipo de muchacho que cualquiera quisiera corromper.

Lástima para ese _"cualquiera"_ porque Videl le rompería la cara si lo intentaba. Gohan no era un objeto y nada iba a acercársele con esas intenciones mientras ella viviese.

Tratando de no dejar que el enfado que comenzaba a sentir en su estómago la dominase, Videl puso los ojos en blanco.

―¿A qué te refieres con eso?

―Vamos, míralo. Si sus notas fuesen un asco, te puedo asegurar que por lo menos una de las profesoras le diría que trabajase como modelo en _Calvin Klein_.

Gohan… como modelo. ¿En Calvin Klein? ¿Cómo sería…?

¡No, no, no! ¡Es Gohan! ¡No podía pensar así de Gohan!

―¡Erasa cállate! ―Espetó abochornada―, y te advierto que no permitiré que le pongas un dedo encima.

―De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Acepto tu amenaza pero por tu cara deduzco que ya lo visualizaste, admite que se vería delicioso usando sólo…

―¡Cierra la boca!

Erasa se puso a reír dada la alteración _pacífica_ de Videl, era claro que estaba molestándose por su modo de hablar respecto a Gohan. Ella por su parte tenía sus hormonas bien controladas, al contrario de lo que su amiga pudiese pensar, ella no veía a Gohan como un sex-symbol. Aunque debía decir que el chico recatado tenía uno de los cuerpos más sensuales que Erasa haya visto en su corta vida. Si el joven fuese más extrovertido y aventurero, definitivamente se esforzaría por llamar su atención, pero viendo a su amiga echar humo por las orejas y narices, Erasa se lo pensó mejor.

―Oye ―la llamó inocentemente.

―¿Qué? ―Gruñó Videl.

―¿Y qué dices si lo invitas a nadar contigo?

―¿Conmigo o contigo?

Entendiendo bien su pregunta, Erasa sonrió.

―Ya te dije que no pienso conquistarlo. Además parece que le interesas tú.

La cara de Videl fue un poema.

―N-no digas to-tonterías.

Sonriendo, Erasa comenzó a nadar en dirección a la playa.

―Démonos prisa antes de que las colegialas de catorce años intenten abordarlo ―la llamó, haciéndole ver que en efecto, dos chicas menudas y bajitas que estaban muy, muy cerca de la sombrilla donde Gohan se encontraba sentado, entretenido viendo el techo sin reparar en las depredadoras que estaban a sus espaldas.

Nadie tuvo que hacer o decir nada más para que Videl se pusiera en marcha rápida hasta donde Gohan estaba. Incluso dejó atrás a Erasa, quien al verla nadar tan veloz, se tuvo que aguantar la risa pues quería seguir conservando su perfecta dentadura tal y como la quería.

Gohan suspiró recibiendo una nueva corriente tranquila de aire puro. Estaba seguro que su padre y Vegeta estarían entrenando arduamente en alguna zona rocosa del planeta; Goku había planeado invitar a sus dos hijos a entrenar con él, pero Chi-Chi retuvo a Goten pues el pequeño había empezado a ir a la escuela (sí, menos mal que ella escuchó a Gohan cuando este le sugirió que era mejor que Goten fuese a una escuela y no recibiese educación en casa como él) y no quería que _retuviese_ sus estudios tal y como había hecho con su primogénito. Y Gohan, bueno, él no tuvo tampoco voz ni voto con respecto a estas vacaciones.

Por alguna razón, desde que todos regresaron el planeta a la normalidad, su madre ya no ponía peros cuando le decía que visitaría a Videl. Ahora le pedía que la saludase de su parte y que la trajese a casa para comer.

¿Quién lo diría? Su madre se había encariñado con Videl en tan poco tiempo.

Y siendo franco… a él no le molestaba ver a Videl y su madre tomando té luego de los entrenamientos, riendo de sus pláticas y de vez en cuando, quedando con Bulma para salir juntas las tres a alguna parte. Le daba la impresión de que Videl se sentía realmente libre estando con ellas, y que Chi-Chi a su vez había _rejuvenecido_ al tener a otra chica con ella, entendiéndola mucho más que sus hijos y esposo.

La imagen de Videl hablando con su madre, juntas en la mesa del jardín atacó su corazón.

Cerró los ojos permitiéndose divagar un poco, un poco que fueron 4 segundos.

―¡Gohan!

Por poco soltó el vaso de jugo que tenía en las manos. El grito de Videl no se lo esperó, estaba justo enfrente de él chorreando agua y mirándolo desde arriba. Estaba agitada.

―¿Q-qué pasa… Videl?

Se veía tan molesta que por un segundo se sintió tan pequeño e intimidado como su padre cuando su madre lo reprendía por alguna torpeza.

Lo que Gohan no sabía era que esa mirada no era para él, sino para el dúo de chicas que, al ver a Videl llegando hasta él y gritándole, salieron espantadas como un grupo de cuervos. Aleteando rápido y tropezando con la arena para poder escapar lejos del peligro.

Videl puso las manos sobre su cintura, relajando su expresión.

―¿Qué haces aquí? ―Preguntó indignada―. Deberías estar en el agua.

―Eehh, estoy bien aquí. Te lo agradezco mucho ―él trató de sonreír ante ese brillo en los ojos azules que le advertía cada vez que Videl iba a obligarlo a hacer algo en contra de su voluntad.

Sin poderlo evitar Gohan usó como escudo lo único que tuvo en sus manos: el vaso casi vacío de juego de naranja. Lo puso frente a su pecho.

―De acuerdo ―dijo Videl alzando el mentón.

―¿Cómo dices?

―Qué está bien, parece que estar aquí bajo la sombra te hace bien. Me sentaré un rato contigo mientras Erasa termina de coquetear.

En efecto, apenas Videl la dejó, Erasa ya tenía a 3 chicos rodeándola. Por la cara de la rubia, ninguno dudó en que le gustaba esa atención.

Destapando su botella de agua, Videl bebió de ella meditando en lo que Erasa le había dicho antes de ponerla a nadar como un pez. Apenas caía en cuenta de que volando habría tardado mucho menos en llegar hasta su destino.

 _»Sí, es una verdadera pena que sea un chico muy educado. ¿Pero te imaginas si fuese lo puesto?_

 _»¿Lo opuesto?_

Lo opuesto.

Ahora que lo tenía a un lado, con su mirada oscura fija en el mar, Videl trató de visualizar lo que Erasa le planteó.

¿Cómo sería un Gohan _opuesto_ al que veía?

Achicó su mirada sobre él importándole poco si Gohan se incomodaba con ello o no. Pensó y pensó. ¿Cómo sería? ¿Grosero, pedante, narcisista? Extrovertido, ¿en qué sentido?

¿Atrevido… tal vez?

¿Atrevido, cómo?

¿Podría visualizarlo siendo más extrovertido y seguro de sí mismo? Trató de imaginarlo, desprendiéndose lentamente y por voluntad propia de esa camisa, degustando de la atención que su perfecto cuerpo marcado por los años de entrenamiento, pudiese ocasionar por los alrededores. ¿Cómo sería tenerlo enfrente de ella siendo así? Mirándola con esa expresión fija y hasta intimidante mientras lo hacía.

¡¿Qué demonios?!

A punto de colapsar por un aumento repentino y violento de su calor corporal, Videl echó una mirada a Erasa y descubrió que uno de los chicos que iban con ella se estiraba la bermuda hacia adelante frente a las narices de la rubia, no hubo palabras para describir la cara sonriente de Erasa. Sea lo que sea que hubiese visto adentro de la bermuda del chico le gustó mucho.

Y hablando de eso…

Sin poder evitarlo Videl miró a Gohan de nuevo, ajeno a todo, conservando su mirada pacífica en el rostro.

 _»Es alto, atlético, inteligente, amable. Cordial y tierno. Parece un príncipe de Disney._

Alto, sin duda lo era. Atlético…

Videl miró atentamente el pecho del joven, sin nada que lo cubriese. En serio necesitaba dejar de verlo con tanta atención; misión imposible. Dado a que desde que era una niña, Videl convivía con su padre y presenciaba sus entrenamientos en el gimnasio que Mr. Satan manejaba, ella ya estaba acostumbrada a ver músculos y todo tipo de hombres.

Pero esos no eran cualquier tipo de músculos, y este no era cualquier hombre.

Tragando saliva, Videl desvió su mirada a Erasa quien se escapaba con el chico de antes, a quien sabe dónde.

Jamás le había deseado un mal a su amiga… pero maldita fuese por ser tan decidida en lo que quería. Consiguiendo a cualquier de chico con tan solo chasquear los dedos o hacer un guiño.

Con resignación bebió más agua.

 _»Es el tipo de muchacho que cualquiera quisiera corromper._

Debería asarse a fuego lento en el infierno por pensar en él de este modo. ¿En qué tipo de universo Gohan se levantaría, se quitaría la camisa y le permitiría ver bajo su propia bermuda?

Alterada por el rumbo al que iban sus pensamientos Videl estiró los brazos hacia arriba. Dejó la botella de agua en la mesa y miró a su amigo.

―Parece que Erasa no regresará hasta un par de horas.

―¿No? ―Despertó Gohan mirando por ambos lados―, ¿a dónde fue?

«No deberías mirarme así» pensó Videl viendo fijamente los ojos inocentes de Gohan.

Él era inocente.

Ella de verdad quería corromperlo.

«Maldita seas, Erasa».

Maldita fuese por meterle esos pensamientos tan sucios, por hacerla mirar a Gohan de ese modo. Por largarse a disfrutar de su libertad cuando ella lo único que quería era dejar de sentir ese cosquilleo molesto en su estómago cada vez que tenía la atención de Gohan. Incuso sus mejillas empezaban a arder.

―Videl… ¿estás bien?

Para que él se diese cuenta de su vergonzoso estado tendría que ser ya demasiado obvia. Bajando la mirada al piso, Videl se tragó el _"no"_ que estuvo a punto de gritarle.

Debía controlarse.

«Vamos Videl, es sólo Gohan» se decía, sin embargo que fuese él parecía ser el problema―. Gohan ―quiso ahorcarse por el modo en el que su voz delató su tensión.

―Dime. ¿Estás bien?

Él la miraba preocupado y ella sólo pensaba idioteces.

―Regresaré al hotel ―si no lo hacía cometería una locura.

Se levantó para recoger sus cosas, ni siquiera reparó en ponerse la ropa con la que arribó en la playa, sólo quería alejarse de él. Alejarse también de todas esas fantasías kamikazes que caían de una en una con un paracaídas a su cabeza. Gohan no se merecía esto.

…

 _Maldita sea._

Videl no pudo dejar a Gohan en la playa, o más bien, él no le había permitido dejarlo. El chico se aferró a la idea de que debía acompañarla pues según él no era seguro que estuviese sola. ¿A plena luz del día? Para empezar ella no necesitaba de ningún escolta ni de noche ni de día. Claro, a menos que fuese una especie de alienígena súper poderoso o una máquina creada por algún científico loco, Videl podría defenderse bien de cualquiera que fuese lo suficientemente estúpido para intentar atacarla.

Ella nunca necesitó que nadie la protegiese… sin embargo fue incapaz de insistir para que Gohan se marchara de su lado. Incluso lo esperó mientras él recogía sus propias cosas.

En ese lapsus de tiempo, Erasa llegó corriendo únicamente para tomar sus cosas y decir que volvería al hotel más tarde. Iba riendo junto al chico con el que se había ido antes, ambos sudorosos y felices; Videl no quería imaginarse lo que habían estado haciendo en el tiempo que no estuvieron visibles.

Incapaz de seguir aguantando esta incomodidad, Videl se marchó con Gohan pisándole los talones en un intento de averiguar lo que le ocurría y si debería preocuparse por su comportamiento.

―Videl… ¿segura que estás bien?

Ella no era un animal, no era una bestia que se dejase manipular por sus instintos. Su criterio superaba por mucho al de Erasa y no iba a permitir que sus hormonas tomasen el control.

―¿Videl?

Su corazón era estúpido, no hacía caso a las asertivas órdenes del cerebro que se cansaba de explicarle por qué su comportamiento era por mucho ofensivo rayando lo asqueroso.

Pensaba en lo que Erasa le había dicho, aunque no fuesen muchas cosas, eran las suficientes para poner en aprietos la mente de Videl.

La inocencia que muchas personas querían corromper…

Recordó a las colegialas que emocionadas estuvieron a punto de abordarlo, a las chicas alrededor de la playa que de vez en cuando se detenían para mirar a Gohan o más bien el porte que éste tenía. También tuvo que considerar que Erasa no era la única chica en el instituto que podría fácilmente darse cuenta de que Gohan no sólo era un _ratón de biblioteca_ sino un maldito fisicoculturista bien disfrazado con atuendos holgados y formales.

En serio, ahora que lo pensaba de este modo, ese traje del Gran Saiyaman era un repelente perfecto para el público femenino… quizás ya era hora de cambiar de opinión respecto a ese disfraz tan burdo. Sí, ya sentía que podía fácilmente aceptar ese vestuario, tal vez incluso se ofreciese a ayudarle con el mantenimiento.

 _Estás exagerando_.

Videl oyó a Gohan seguirla luego de abandonar el ascensor.

«Con él… nunca podría exagerar», podrían decir lo que quisieran, pero Videl de cierto modo ya consideraba a Gohan como de su propiedad. Él no tenía por qué enterarse, pero desde el momento en el que ella se esmeró por perseguir al _Gran Saiyaman_ hasta el fin del mundo, Videl no podía sencillamente soltarlo y dejarlo ir con alguien más.

El primer paso a la solución el problema, es reconocer el problema.

El problema de Videl era que Gohan era un poco distraído, y que él no era para nada un hombre que atrajese miradas castas o inocentes. No, por muy guerrero y valiente que fuese, había cosas a las que él jamás se había enfrentado, y Videl se dispuso a estar ahí para compensar eso.

«Acabo de enloquecer» inhaló fuerte mientras abría la puerta de su habitación.

Gohan por su lado siguió a Videl hasta su cuarto porque temía que no se encontrase bien, había estado encerrada y decaída en la alcoba sin recriminarle siquiera sobre su retraso en el viaje; no era normal que ella se contuviese así.

En la playa ella había estado mirándolo fijamente, con atención como la primera vez que se vieron a los ojos. Él no tuvo el coraje de devolverle la mirada en esta ocasión y siendo honesto, le fue más sencillo ignorarla, aunque esto tampoco no haya sido nada fácil de hacer.

Ni siquiera Majin Bū lo había puesto tan nervioso, lo peor es que a diferencia de su anterior adversario, Gohan no supo cómo lidiar con ello. Sabía lo que era pelear, sangrar hasta por las orejas y saber que tenías que seguir luchando contra el enemigo quisiera o no.

En su batalla contra Cell, Gohan tuvo que limpiarse las lágrimas y empezar a repartir puñetazos y patadas hasta que el _guerrero_ que llevaba en la sangre pudiese saciarse. Ganó esa lucha, pero perdió a su padre.

Sabía que no ser un adepto al entrenamiento volvía loco a Vegeta y decepcionaba a su padre, pero Gohan ya se los había dejado en claro ambos: a él no le gustaba pelear.

Parcialmente porque de un modo contradictorio Gohan sentía un placer indescriptible al llevar su poder al máximo y derrocharlo sobre el primer ser que le tocase la moral; lamentablemente con ello también comprendía que a veces su cerebro hacia corto circuito y ese mismo placer nublaba su racionamiento haciéndolo más violento, vengativo y hasta sádico. Deseoso por causar daño a su adversario aún si no era necesario, verlo sufrir y retorcerse bajo sus pies. Bañarse en sangre.

Gohan no tenía el control suficiente para llegar a ese extremo y volver, en el fondo sintió que si alcanzaba ese punto ya no habría retorno, entonces alguno de sus queridos amigos tendría que sangrar en una batalla contra él y matarlo como a un perro con rabia.

Además, él era más complaciente con su madre. Sentía que debía hacerlo. Ella había sufrido mucho intentando hacer de Goku un hombre de familia respetable ante sus allegados, cosa que nunca pudo lograr. Gohan no quería que Chi-Chi se sintiese avergonzada de él también.

Quería que cuando ella hablase con los pocos amigos que aún tenía, lo hiciera con la frente en alto.

El dolor de su madre era el suyo. Podría ser que a su padre le valiese poco menos que una hamburguesa si ella se preocupaba por él o no, y no es que él fuese malo, sino que Goku sencillamente era así. Despreocupado e ignorante de lo que su esposa sentía realmente por él.

El poder no se adquiere sin un precio. En el caso de Goku, él había escogido sus entrenamientos a cambio de su familia; se había perdido el nacimiento de Goten y aunque su reacción al conocerlo fue conmovedora, la verdad era que a él realmente no le había importado si su hijo menor había nacido bien o con complicaciones. O siquiera si el pequeño la había pasado mal en su ausencia extrañando a su padre, viéndolo por primera vez en fotografías.

Estaba seguro que Goku ni siquiera recordaba las fechas de cumpleaños de Goten, Gohan o Chi-Chi. Por eso, el primogénito de la familia se dispuso a recordárselas para no hacer de la infancia de su hermanito tan desolada como la suya y el matrimonio de su madre no tal mala como le pareció verla desde su infantil perspectiva.

―Siéntate allá, ya me cambio ―pidió Videl yendo al baño luego de extraer una muda de ropa de sus maletas. Debido a que Gohan no entró al mar no se sentía incómodo al esperarla afuera.

Sin poder evitar que sus ojos hicieran lo que quisieran, Gohan la siguió con la mirada hasta que se perdió adentro del baño.

Suspiró sentándose en el sofá, encendido la televisión preguntándose si él podría ser capaz de elegir sabiamente cuando llegase la hora de ver por sus entrenamientos o su familia.

Gohan en definitiva no quería seguir los pasos de Goku.

…

Una vez aseada y con su mente fría, Videl salió del baño encontrándose con Gohan en el sofá. Una sonrisa enternecida se asomó en su rostro al descubrirlo durmiendo, aunque sus pies siguiesen tocando el piso, su cabeza reposaba en el otro asiento, su cabello rebelde se esparció por el lugar mientras su dueño descansaba plácidamente con la televisión a bajo volumen.

Un híbrido.

Si no hubiese estado ni sentido todo lo que había ocurrido en la batalla contra Bū, Videl no se habría creído con tanta facilidad la información que Gohan le proporcionó de su origen. De que el señor Goku y el señor Vegeta eran realmente extraterrestres venidos de una antigua especie guerrera de un planeta reducido a cenizas y que sus hijos, Gohan, Trunks y Goten eran los primeros híbridos saiyajin-humano nacidos en la Tierra.

«No eres de este mundo, ¿eh?» Se agachó hasta su altura, llevó una de sus manos a su fuerte mentón y delineo su suave textura. Acarició su mejilla sin sentir vergüenza, y luego apartó algunos cabellos de su camino para explorar su frente.

Debe tener el sueño demasiado pesado para no despertar con algo así.

Los ojos azules se posaron sobre su pecho aún descubierto, su estrecha cintura, sus músculos bien definidos y la perfecta línea que dividía ambos extremos a la perfección, Videl siguió aquel camino hasta el botón de la bermuda azul que llevaba.

Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que su mano derecha se había acercado a esa zona que para ella estaba prohibida.

Se paró sintiendo la cara caliente.

―Gohan ―lo llamó optando por despertarlo, dormido era bastante sencillo para Videl sentir que sus ansias por descubrir qué ocultaba bajo su ropa se incrementaban―. Gohan.

Meció su hombro varias veces hasta que sus ojos se abrieron con lentitud.

―Me quedé dormido ―musitó adormilado, se incorporó con lentitud y estiró sus brazos hacia arriba.

Videl desvió su mirada, sentándose a su lado tratando de no ceder a la tentación y mirar un poco más.

Maldita Erasa.

―Si estás muy cansado es mejor que regreses a tu habitación.

Gohan bostezó.

―Mañana es el último día, después regresaremos a casa.

«¿A casa?» Videl no quiso formarse novelas idiotas adentro de su cabeza, pero por el modo en el que Gohan dijo esas palabras… parecía como si sólo hablase de ellos dos.

Si había que ser sincera no le molestaría que ese fuese el caso.

Ya hace tiempo Videl se había hecho a la idea de que su dolor al pensar que Bū había asesinado a Gohan y luego su alivio al descubrir que había estado vivo y entrenando en Kaioshin, no era algo común. Las emociones que ella sentía latir en su pecho no era algo que una _amiga_ sintiese por su _amigo_. Era algo más.

Pero la pregunta dorada es: ¿Gohan sentiría lo mismo?

Para que haya amor de pareja es necesaria una pareja, de nada servía si sólo uno estaba dispuesto a intentarlo.

Videl jamás había sido una cobarde.

Inhaló fuerte, viendo a Gohan cambiar de canales en el televisor.

«No soy una cobarde».

Videl podía estarse envalentando para hacer algo que, presentía, iba a ser algo vergonzoso para ambos. Por su lado Gohan volvía a tensarse a sentirla mirándolo así, su severo semblante le daba miedo.

«¿Será que la molesté al dormir aquí?» Tembló un poco cuando Videl carraspeó la garganta y le quitó el mando del televisor. Si hubiese sido por él ya se habría ido como ella lo sugirió, pero algo lo detuvo.

Videl apagó el televisor y ocultó el control atrás de ella.

―Gohan.

―¿Sí? ―Susurró esperando lo peor. Incluso cerró los ojos cuando ella se levantó aún con _esa_ mirada.

Los abrió al par cuando sintió unas delicadas manos sosteniendo sus mejillas y unos húmedos y suaves labios aterrizando delicadamente sobre su frente.

Viendo que no estaba alucinando y que Videl no lo había matado, no supo qué decir ante su acto. Ella siempre lo dejaba sin palabras y no parecía esforzarse en hacerlo. Esta vez su corazón tomó un ritmo más acelerado cuando ella volvió a besarlo pero esta vez sintió el contacto cayó sobre el puente de la nariz.

Al verla alejarse un poco Gohan pudo percibir un curioso y enigmático brillo sobre sus ojos azules. Uno por el que él moriría por proteger sin dudarlo.

Ella se acercó cautelosamente mientras sus pulgares masajeaban sus pómulos.

Ninguno se percató de que el sol había descendido lo suficiente para alumbrar la alcoba de Videl de rojo. Tampoco les importó.

Ambos eran exploradores empedernidos; eran almas libres por naturaleza, les gustaba el misterio. Les atraía saber más y más acerca de lo que los rodeaba, las mentiras las odiaban y a pesar de ello las usaban a menudo para proteger a los suyos y así mismos del peligro. Al mirarse a los ojos sin decirse nada, descubriendo más respuestas de las que estaban buscando, Gohan calculó mentalmente cuánta distancia separaba sus rostros. La rápida conclusión de que con un solo movimiento corto bastaba para unirse le impulsó a ir hacia adelante y tocar la nariz de Videl con la suya. Una dulce invasión de aroma fresco y dulce llenó sus pulmones haciéndolo desear más de él.

¿A dónde se habían ido, desterradas, las dudas de Videl y el desconcierto de Gohan?

Eso tampoco lo sabían; tampoco les importaba ahora.

―Gohan ―susurró Videl en un tono tan bajo que hasta a él le costó oírla, no la interrumpió, esperando expectante a que dijese lo más asombroso que él pudo haber escuchado decirle―: Voy a besarte porque me gustas y quiero hacerlo. Si tú no quieres, dímelo ahora.

¿Curioso no? Casualmente él no tenía intenciones de pararla, es más, sonrió divertidamente ante su tono demandante. Aún en estas circunstancias aún nuevas para ambos, ella no dejaba de ser la que diese las órdenes. Estaba bien, Gohan sabía que podía lidiar con ello.

―Quiero que me beses ―respondió con toda la sinceridad con la que había nacido. ¿Su voz siempre había sonado así de ronca?

De cualquier modo nada más impidió a Videl de acariciar con sus labios los suyos. Gohan inhaló lento su perfume, lo retuvo en sus pulmones saboreándolo y memorizándolo. No hubo un contacto más íntimo, tampoco adentraron sus lenguas en la boca del otro, ya habría tiempo para eso. Por el momento se conformaron y se sintieron más que extasiados con la sensación de la piel que sentían y exploraban sin prisas bajo la luz del ocaso ahí donde ningún intruso pudiese interrumpirlos.

Como un pintor que delineaba con sumo cuidado los detalles de su obra maestra, Gohan movió un poco su cabeza y labios para sentir la suavidad de la piel de Videl, ella no luchó contra las manos de Gohan tomando su rostro para acariciarlo del mismo modo que ella hacía con él.

Una pasiva ansiedad de descubrir más allá de lo ya conocido del otro los embargó por igual. Les gustaba demasiado este contacto tan cercano. Descubrieron que junto al otro no había muro que les impidiese actuar como ellos mismo con el otro.

Gohan era fuerte, demasiado, pero hasta alguien tan poderoso como él se podía sentir desprotegido y temeroso. Junto a Videl confiaba en que todo saldría bien; podía incluso oír a sus miedos gritar con desesperación mientras la luz de ella los repelía como un escudo impenetrable. Uno cálido y acogedor que lo envolvía, lo amansaba y le permitía cerrar sus ojos con una seguridad que él no tenía por sí mismo.

Él sabía que ella no necesitaba que la cuidase todo el tiempo ni tampoco que la siguiese constantemente para _saber_ si Videl estaba bien; confiaba en su fuerza y agilidad. Sin embargo un lado suyo latente y sumamente convincente lo orillaba a seguirla cada vez que oía su comunicador policiaco llamarla para atender una emergencia. De hecho Gohan ya no estaba tan seguro si el traje del Gran Saiyaman lo hizo realmente para cuidarla a ella de los peligros mortales humanos y no exactamente para _defender la justicia_. Antes lo que ocurriese con el mundo, a menos que tuviese algo que ver con científicos locos o gente del espacio violenta, no era de su real interés.

Como un fiero guardián que cuidaba un gran y valioso tesoro, Gohan resguardaba a Videl bajo un traje colorido que a él no le desagradaba llevar. Y aunque ella lo insultase e intentase perderlo de vista, él no dejaría de protegerla.

En ese momento Gohan supo con toda seguridad que él no era un saiyajin como su padre y Vegeta. El entrenamiento de un guerrero podía irse al cuerno, sabía que hacer eso sería perjudicial (quizás algo estúpido) si llegaba el momento de pelear contra un duro adversario; pero si tenía que ser honesto consigo mismo, prefería morir junto a Videl que dejarla morir con el único fin de empeñarse en derrotar al enemigo.

Después de todo nada era eterno y las Esferas del Dragón no tenían garantía de caducidad y eso no quería decir que tampoco la tuviesen. ¿Llegaría el día en el que éstas ya no estuviesen ahí para revivir a la gente cada vez que lograban salvar el mundo de su destrucción?

Gohan no quería saber eso tampoco. No si para ello tendría que exponer a Videl.

Ahora mientras disfrutaba de su caricia, de sus labios, Gohan tampoco quería pensar en mucho más que no fuese ella.

Ninguno de los chicos cerró sus ojos en ningún momento, esto no era algo que quisieran recordar sin color ni formas. Aunque sus rostros habían empezado a tomar un tono más carmesí y una temperatura más elevada, ellos no estaban dispuestos a abandonar la posibilidad de soñar con este momento.

La luz roja del ocaso se apagó cual llama de vela dejándolos en oscuridad.

…

Esa mañana Erasa despertó con una cruda imposible de soportar, aun así empacó sus cosas y dado a que su compañera de cuarto sí había sido despachada a su casa luego de la huida al antro, la rubia aprovechó para llevar a su cita con ella y disfrutar de varios encuentros candentes en la cama y fuera de ella.

Se puso el brassier mientras veía al chico dormir bocarriba. Admitía que era un delicioso maestro aceptable con su lengua y movimiento de caderas, pero no buscaba relación más allá de la aceptada ayer.

«Lástima» pensó saliendo del cuarto sin molestarse en despertarlo.

Se sacudió la cabellera encontrándose con varios compañeros, unos joviales otros tristes por despedirse del paraíso tropical, ella se sentía bien. Bueno, su cabeza estaba matándola y tuvo que cubrir sus ojos con lentes oscuros para evitar la molesta luz solar, pero fuera de ello se sentía estupendamente bien.

Se había divertido en grande y descansaría en el bus.

Le agradaba saber que Videl y Gohan se hubiesen marchado solos al hotel. ¿La habrían pasado bien? Ya se encargaría de sonsacarle el chisme a Videl cuando la viese. Para su buena fortuna vio a la chica salir con su maleta; lucía descansada, muy fresca.

«Entonces todo salió bien» pensó sonriente. Alzó la mano llamándola―. ¡Videl!

Aprovechando que el profesor se encontraba haciendo el papeleo y la entrega de llaves al hotel, Videl y Erasa junto al resto de alumnos empezaron a dejar que los empleados metiesen los equipajes en el autobús.

―¿Y bien? ―Le preguntó cantarina.

―¿Y bien, qué?

―Vamos ―chilló―, no me hagas perderme de la información. ¿Cómo te fue con Gohan ayer?

Videl desvió la mirada con un sonrojo. Perfecto, esa era la reacción que Erasa esperaba.

―¿Y qué tan lejos llegaron? ―Musitó a su oído con un toque pícaro.

―¿Acaso sólo piensas en vulgaridades? ―La heroína de Ciudad Satan se escandalizo―. ¿Acaso esperabas que me desnudase frente a él, lo besara y así cómo así nos enrollásemos como conejos, o qué?

―Vamos… ―Erasa se desilusionó un poco―, admite que eso te habría gustado.

―Sólo dices tonterías ―bufó muy sonrojada.

Se cruzó de brazos.

Erasa pudo haberla presionado más pero le bastó ver cómo Gohan llegaba caminando junto al profesor. El joven era muy alto.

―¡Muy bien, alumnos! ¡Tomen sus lugares designados!

Varios se quejaron implorando estar al lado de sus amigos o parejas. El profesor se mantuvo firme mandándolos a callar.

Erasa aprovechó el asiento vacío de su compañera poniendo su bolso, vio al frente suyo qué Videl y Gohan estaban sentados juntos. Buena suerte que sus apellidos comenzasen con S, parecían relajados como si nada ocurriese. Una sonrisa zorruna apareció en su cara cuando los descubrió sujetando la mano del otro durante el trayecto.

Una verdadera pena que ellos dos apenas estuvieran cruzando la primera base. Mala suerte para las chicas que se habían quedado encantadas con el aspecto físico de Gohan en la playa, Erasa por un segundo envidió a Videl, pero relajó sus emociones cuando los oyó reír y al final ver a su amiga apoyando su cabeza en el brazo del chico.

Eran tan tiernos que le daban ganas de tomarles fotografías.

Sonriente, Erasa se quitó los lentes de sol aprovechando que de su lado no pega el sol y quería dormir por un rato. Suspiró oyendo sutilmente a Videl hablándole a Gohan.

―¿Crees que tu madre se enoje?

―Eres tú.

―¿Y eso qué significa?

―Significa que debo empezar a disculparme por las horas que pasará diciéndote que tienes su bendición. ―Ambos se rieron y al final, también aprovecharon el camino lento a casa para dormir un poco.

 **―Fin―**

* * *

 _¡OMG! ¡Caso las 15,000 palabras! Ojalá no los haya aburrido._

 _Jejeje, por quienes no sepan o no se hayan podido percatar, adherí una pequeña referencia a mi one-shot " **Caricia Lenta** " cuando Videl declara que no pensaba en entregarse a Gohan así como así y etcétera. Jejeje me pareció un detalle divertido dado a que en ese one-shot sí lo hizo 7w7, si no han leído el one-shot, les recomiendo que lo hagan en caso de que se hayan quedado con ganas de leer un lemon._

 _No quise poner lemon aquí (aunque vi varias oportunidades para hacerlo) ya que creo que he abusado mucho últimamente de ese tipo de contenido y tuve que ponerme un alto jajaja._

 _Aclaro que se me dificulta expresar el lado de Gohan, él es un tanto reservado, más formal y hasta tímido; no puedo imaginármelo siendo atrevido como en la imagen que se me dio para concursar así que se me ocurrió plasmarlo en una pequeña fantasía de Videl. Ojalá eso no me quite puntos en el concurso pero no estoy muy segura. En fin, hice lo que pude._

 _Disfruté mucho de escribir esto, como pueden ver son demasiadas palabras. No quería alargarme tanto pero como siempre la inspiración vino a mi e hice lo que mejor sé hacer cuando eso pasa: dejarme llevar._

 _Espero les haya gustado, recuerden que hay más fics concursando y son libres de leerlos. Si este fic te sacó al menos una sonrisa te invito cordialmente a comentar. Siempre me es grato saber lo que piensan mis lectores._

 _En fin, agradezco a los moderadores y administradores de la página pro-GohanxVidel en Facebook por dejarme participar y espero poder seguir haciéndolo._

 _Gracias por leer y hasta pronto._

 **JA NE! ;)**

* * *

Si quieres saber más de este y/u otros fics, eres cordialmente invitado(a) a seguirme en mi página oficial de Facebook: **_"Adilay Ackatery"_** (link en mi perfil). Información sobre las próximas actualizaciones, memes, vídeos usando mi voz y mi poca carisma y muchas otras cosas más. ;)


End file.
